Flames of Education
by adorkable-meee
Summary: When an average freshman girl summons Uchiha Itachi into her world and her life, what choice does she have but to take him with her to school? Hilarity ensues as they try to survive the school day. Rated pretty much only for language.


A/N: Well, here it is...that mysterious fanfic about Itachi that I promised so long ago. I swear to you, I shall upload my 25 Ways story soon!!!! I have been SOOOOOOOO busy with ... EVERYTHING, and haven't had time to do...anything. Anyway...

Hope you enjoy this story. I swear it will get funnier - its pretty slow in the beginning, sorry about that. I suck at beginnings. And endings. And middles...

OH!!! And about the title. "Flames of Education" ... it won't make sense until the end. You'll see!!! That is, if I even have time to upload. Review if you can, its greatly appreciated! In fact, I may even have more motivation to upload the next chapter (which is pretty much finished as of right now) if I get **three **reviews... *hint hint*

Read and enjoy! loveeee, your most totally insane author, adorkable

Disclaimer: (Why do I always forget the disclaimer?!?!) I own nothing. Absolutely nothing... except I guess "my characters." Sob.

* * *

Cheyenne sighed as she scrolled through the hundreds of thousands of Google results for "fun stuff to do when bored." It was Sunday evening, and she had absolutely nothing to do. All of her friends were busy, she had beaten every video game and read every book in the house, and she had even resorted to getting her homework done just to have something to do. But now that all of that was done, and her only solution was the internet.

She had a strange way of finding fun on the internet. Unlike most people, Cheyenne didn't look at the first hits for her searches. She liked going to a random page somewhere in the hundreds and seeing what weird stuff she found there. This time, something on a random page really caught her eye.

There, among the webpages in lost languages and the long-forgotten game sites that couldn't keep up with the times, was a page titled "Summon a Character from Naruto!"

Cheyenne's face lit up right away. _Hell yeah!!! Naruto is my favorite anime! _She clicked on the link.

**Summon Your Favorite Character From Naruto!**

**Did you ever wish you could spend a day with someone from Naruto? Well, now's your chance! Simply follow the instructions and tomorrow morning, you'll wake up to find yourself with your favorite character. It really works! All you need is the will to take a chance and a copy of any Naruto manga.**

_Well… _she thought, _it couldn't hurt to have some fun, even if it is fake. But who knows. Maybe it really does work!!! _Cheyenne grinned at her own thoughts. She was almost 15, and she knew the difference between truth and fiction, but she was still a dreamer. She read on…

**Say the name of your favorite character three times while spinning in circles.**

_Oh great, just what I need, something that challenges my coordination and sense of balance. _Clumsy or not, Cheyenne still needed to think of a character. She picked on of her favorites at random from the names swirling in her head, and almost surprised herself when she thought, _Itachi!_ Now for the spinning part. Poor Cheyenne was extremely accident-prone (A/N: Just like me!!!) and managed to do a great deal of damage to her room when she spun. The first spin ("Itachi!") caused the papers on her computer desk to fly everywhere. The second spin ("Itachi!!") knocked her computer chair over. The third spin ("ITACHI!!!") almost went well, but she tripped over her chair at the end and ended up falling flat on her face.

…_Ow._

Cheyenne picked herself up from the floor, along with everything she brought down with her, and looked back to the screen.

**Give yourself a paper cut using the edge of one of the pages of your Naruto manga.**

_Okay, this is really odd. Good thing I'm not afraid of blood. _Cheyenne then discovered what almost every child has discovered by first grade: paper cuts always happen by accident, and are nearly impossible to give yourself on purpose. For fifteen minutes she tried to draw blood, to no avail. Finally, in a fit of frustration, Cheyenne shoved the book back on to the desk, which resulted in her accidental brushing of the edge of the paper against her other hand, which, of course, led to a paper cut. Needless to say, she felt pretty pathetic. Now losing her patience, she looked back to the final step.

**Smear your blood on a piece of blank paper and put the paper wherever you want your character to appear. Tomorrow morning when you wake up, be prepared to greet your favorite character!**

_Well then… oh well, might as well finish it now that I started._ Feeling a bit disappointed at how not-fun the "summoning" was, Cheyenne followed the directions and put the paper on the floor near her bed. Noticing that it was getting kind of late, she decided to go to bed, since she wasn't in the mood for any more "fun" after that.

...~*~…

She woke up to a kunai on her neck.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Cheyenne screamed at the top of her lungs. The man holding the kunai narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you, how did you get me here, and where _is_ here? Answer me now or prepare to face 72 hours of torture," the man, who Cheyenne now realized looked a hell of a lot like Itachi, said calmly.

So Cheyenne did the stupidest thing she could have possibly done at that point: she questioned the man who was currently holding her life in his hands. "I think the better question is, who are _you_?! And how did you get into my room?" At this point, she was beyond common sense and reasoning. For God's sake, there was a man holding a ninja weapon at her throat! And as she realized this, something came back to her… the night before, when she had done the weird summoning thing on the internet. _Maybe… no, it couldn't be! That's impossible! There is no way in hell that it actually worked. No, this person is defiantly NOT… _Before she could finish her thought, the man answered her question.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I was busy sulking and being evil when I was interrupted by suddenly passing out, and waking up… _here… _wherever here is. Now answer my questions," Itachi commanded, pressing the kunai into Cheyenne's neck with slightly more pressure.

"I… uh… well… here is… um…" Cheyenne was still trying to decide if she was dreaming, or someone had pulled an extremely elaborate prank. Itachi, meanwhile, was coming to the conclusion that this person was nothing but a harmless idiot. He had also realized that he must have been making it slightly harder to think when he was holding a kunai to her throat. Sighing, he pulled away the kunai and stood up straight. Cheyenne let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay… Hey, can I get back to you on that question in just a second? I need to check something," Cheyenne said, standing up. This was a dream, she was sure of it. She just had to make sure…

Itachi just stared at her, so she took that as a "yes." Cheyenne looked around, then walked confidently over to the wall near her door. She put both of her hands on the wall and promptly slammed her head against it between them.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT HURT!!!" Cheyenne screamed, putting her now throbbing head in her hands. _Wait…_ she thought. _That hurt?! But… but this means… if I can feel pain… this means that I'm not dreaming!!! _After coming to that conclusion, she reached another one: She could have just pinched herself instead of giving herself brain damage, or best of all, she could have taken the pain from her neck as a sure sign that this was reality. All hail stupidity!

Itachi just watched silently while Cheyenne stumbled around holding her head and cursing. He gave her time to answer his questions, but now he wasn't sure she was able to think at all. She's slammed her head pretty hard. What was with this person? What kind of strange-ass place was he in, a mental asylum?! Despite the crazy thoughts floating around his head, Itachi remained silent.

"Okay… right… Itachi," Cheyenne muttered, recovering from her moment of idiocy, "I'm probably going to lose my life being the person telling you this, but you aren't in your world any more. I pulled you into mine with this weird thing I found on the Internet…" _Damn, I'm brave to be telling him this,_ Cheyenne thought, regretting what she has said almost as soon as she said it. To her surprise, Itachi remained calm and did not kill her on the spot.

"Hn… and my other question? You are…?" Itachi did not like the situation, and his patience for this girl was running out with every stupid move she made.

"Cheyenne. My name is Cheyenne. My first name, that is." Just in case, she didn't tell him her last name. She was pretty sure this was the real deal, but if it wasn't, the last thing she needed was a stalker.

Itachi narrowed his eyes again. If she was the one to have summoned him into this world, then surely she would be able to get him out. He was about to demand – er, request – her to do so, but he was interrupted by her sudden yell as she looked at her alarm clock.

"Holy crap, I have to leave for school! I'm gonna miss the bus…" Cheyenne burst out her bedroom door and into the bathroom, carrying a handful of clothes and leaving Itachi alone. Her parents left for work early, so she had to take the bus or not go to school at all. The missing-nin in her room was the last thing on her mind as she got dressed.

With the girl gone, Itachi had no idea what to do. He stood in her room and observed his surroundings. Everything was so strange to him! Itachi knew one thing for sure, though: This world was very different from his own, and the only way he was going to make it through the day and get home was if he stayed with Cheyenne. Less than five minutes had passed before she burst back into the room and started barking commands to him. Geez, this girl had some nerve! She had more energy than that idiot Naruto, bossing him around. However, Itachi remembered his only way out, and listened to her. She must have known he didn't want to kill her, what with the things she was telling him.

"Well… I would tell you to change into something more normal, but I don't have time or clothing for that, so you're going to have to come to school with me the way you are. People are going to think you're weird with that cloak on, but oh well. Now, how to sneak you in school… I'll tell them you're a new student who had some troubles contacting the school, the principle's an idiot, he'll believe me. As for you, you have to follow me around all day and you have to do what I tell you, or things are going to get even more difficult. Oh, and don't kill anyone! The last thing we need is you getting arrested. It will make it more difficult for me to find out how to get you home. And right now, we have to leave. I mean RIGHT NOW! Let's go!" Cheyenne grabbed his arm and pulled him through the house with her. After they got out the front door and started running towards the bus stop down the street, Itachi yanked his arm away.

"I will follow you. There is no need to touch me," he said coldly. Cheyenne, who was not easily insulted, just nodded and silently thanked God that she was the only person who used her bus stop.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Again, its pretty slow in the beginning, not very funny...YET! I promise it will get better. **Three **reviews might make me upload before the New Year! *HINT HINT FREAKIN HINT*

P.S. If I get more than three, thats awesome tooooooo!!!!! Haha


End file.
